Flawed Moon
by KuramixMidnight
Summary: Full summary inside. Present-day (2014) Years after the showdown with the Volturi, the Cullen's can finally live their lives in peace, but a new threat emerges. What happens when death is literally in their face and a certain wolf imprints on this new stranger? Can the value of love, family and friends conquer her? Or is this the end of the Cullen's?


Summary: A few years have passed since the fateful day where the Cullens and Wolves faced off against the Volturi, now unsatisfied with the result Ciaus decides to take matters into his own hands. Adopting a young girl he not only experiments on her to infuse her with vampire abilities, but he also trains her to be the PERFECT assassin against vampires. How will she fare when her mission to destroy the Cullens fails? What about the wolf who claims she is his one and only? Follow her adventure as she experiences doubt, love, and the values of family and friends.

**Disclaimer: Author does not own/claim characters. Everything is property of Stephanie Meyer.**

_**Prologue**_

Everything I held dear depended on the outcome of this. For countless years I have endlessly and continually trained my mind and body to endure pain one thousand times more painful than what the average human felt. I have strengthen myself to the point where I had almost no weaknesses. I have surpassed the average human in everything from intelligence to combat skills. I was what humans considered the ideal being. Attractive, intelligent, successful, wealthy. Everything that a human desired in themselves I possessed. I was the envy of both man and woman. I was seen as the image of purity, compassion, generosity and innocence; however, if only they dwelled a little deeper into who I really was, perhaps they'd rethink what they thought of me. I was no saint. Nor was I a being filled with only good qualities. No I was far from that.

I was a being enshrouded in darkness. Evil. I was tainted, purity came nowhere near me. Not even compassion or generosity. My whole being was stained with the blood of many. Innocent and guilty. All were ended by my own hands. No, I was not a saint. I was a killer. A murderer. Death in the flesh.

I was the perfect assassin for their kind. I equaled them in strength and speed. I was just like them: A monster.

And now this monster was going to complete her biggest task yet. The elimination of _them_.. The creatures who were a menace to _him_. The ones who began the vicious torture I knew. It was because of them that I wasn't living a normal life. It was their fault I was this blood-stained monster. And now after years of preparation by _him_, the time has come.

_"Welcome to Port Angeles, Washington . . . . . Thank you for flying with American Airlines and may you enjoy your visit."_

Finally we were here. Although, it was an hour drive to my destination that didn't matter. I was close.

"Hey. Wake up", I told my young companion. Knowing he would follow I proceeded to getting our belongings (which was only two gym bags filled with our clothes and few personal belongings), getting off the plane and heading toward the lone 1956 Ford Thunderbird Convertible. One of my greatest treasures. Throwing our things in the back, we got in and drove to a little town.

_"Welcome to Forks, Washington."_

Forks, Washington. The town where these so-called "vegetarian vampires" lived. Pathetic. No vampire could survive on animal blood. It wouldn't be long before they snapped under the pressure and began feeding off the idiot humans living there. Not that I really cared for the humans.

All I had to do was destroy _them_ and leave. And I would finally be free from _him_. I could finally rid myself of all them. I would no longer have to follow _his_ orders. I could finally make a life for myself. I just had to succeed.

I can't fail! I won't fail!

"Get ready Cullen Coven. You're going to encounter your biggest threat yet."

**The End! **

**Hey guys! Welcome to this progressing story. In case your wondering who this is, well it is I, Midnight! Now I know some of you who were following a previous story of mine will be like: Hey what about Kagome's Story?! FYI if you would like to know what happened please go to my profile and find out. There it explains what is going to happen. Now for this story I can not tell you how many times I've rewritten this. I not 100% satisfied with it yet, but it finally seems better now. Let me know what you think? **


End file.
